doctorriptidefandomcom-20200215-history
In Search of Dr. Riptide
from RamGang catalog.]] In Search of Dr. Riptide is a side-scrolling action game developed by MindStorm Software and published by Pack Media Company, Inc. for MS-DOS in 1994. The game features 256-color VGA graphics and sound card support. Riptide was the only shareware game released by Pack Media Company. Like many other DOS games at the time, the shareware version was available on bulletin board systems, "shovelware" compilation CDs, and 3.5" HD diskettes from shareware distributors such as RamGang, Wiz Technology, and Manaccom. Riptide was later distributed by Beaucomm Interactive, Inc. starting from 1997. The game is no longer sold and has become abandonware. Description ''Back of game box (RamGang release): ''"You have been sent on a seek and destroy mission. Armed to the teeth, you'll search deep within undersea catacombs for evil, OUTCAST scientist Dr. Riptide. Explore stunning underwater terrain while taking out as many of Riptide's goons as possible." Story You are Nick Nautilus, Secret Naval AgenT (S.N.A.T.) 1138. S.N.A.T. 1138 Mission Summary: You have been called into action to seek and destroy the undersea laboratory of Dr. Tiberius Riptide, a mad scientific outcast. You have been ordered to use any means necessary to put Dr. Riptide and his secret lab out of commission...for good. A JASON submersible will be issued to aid your search. The JASON's small, manageable size will make it an invaluable asset. Mission Background: Riptide was banished from the scientific community after he announced plans to construct devices of heinous mass destruction to the population of the world's oceans. Intelligence has reported that Riptide has finally developed his Tuna-Matic, a device that turns living matter into a marketable delicacy. Riptide is fast becoming a rich villain by selling his "Tuna" on the black market as a trendy food for the filthy rich and powerful. Riptide has hidden himself deep within underwater catacombs off the coast of Australia and has surrounded himself with deadly protection. You will come face to face with many of Dr. Riptide's creations and traps, so be prepared. If you reach his lab, Riptide will be waiting for you, and he will have no regrets shipping you out in a tuna can! Version history v1.0 *Original release. *Available as shareware and registered. v1.1 *Skill options were added: Easy, Normal, and Hard. *"Fast" game speed option was replaced with "normal" speed, and game speed issues were fixed. *Support for 4-button joysticks was added. *Support for Aura Interactor virtual reality game-wear was added. *Various board problems were fixed. *Memory requirement for music and digital sounds was reduced to 584 kilobytes. *Available as shareware and registered. Compared to the registered v1.0 release, the registered v1.1 release is more obscure. Episodes and levels Act I # 1: Shallow Sea # 2: Micro Menace # 3: Tulip Tango # 4: Red Tide # 5: Fathoms of Teeth # 6: Think Tank # 7: Oscar's Lair # Secret: Outpost Enigma Act II: Ruins of Atlantis # 8: Atlantis # 9: Aqua Tremendom # 10: Spawning Waters # 11: JASON Quest # 12: Frantic Attack # 13: Enter Otis # Secret: ?????? Act III: Riptide's Undersea Labs # 14: Sea Escape # 15: Deep Enigma # 16: Sink or Swim # 17: Marathon # 18: Lab Rynth # 19: Abyss of Peril # 20: Halls of Hell # 21: Mysterious Maze # 22: Confrontation Enemies and hazards * Serpent * Crab * Piranha * Sea Jelly * Mine * Pods * Tulip * Shark * Octopus tentacle * Zapper * Face * Spikes * Fire pit * Clam * Shuttle * Ship * Cannon * Oscar * Otis * Dr. Riptide Objects * Barrel * Treasure chest * Door * Switch * Duct * Destructible tiles Items Gallery logos_v1.0.png|Logos screen (v1.0) logos_v1.1.png|Logos screen (v1.1) riptide_sw_title.png|Title screen (shareware) riptide_reg_title.png|Title screen (registered) order_1.png|Preview screen 1 (shareware) order_2.png|Preview screen 2 (shareware) order_3.png|Preview screen 3 (shareware) order_4.png|Ordering information screen (shareware) credits_sw.png|Credits screen (shareware) Credits.png|Credits screen (registered) game_over_skeleton.png|Game over screen 1 game_over_octopus.png|Game over screen 2 finale.pcx.png|Scrolling story text background (shareware) riptide_sw_endtext.png|End text (shareware) Riptide_reg_endtext.png|End text (registered v1.0) riptide_reg_endtext_v1.1.png|End text (registered v1.1) riptide_install.png|Original installer (registered) Riptide_De-ICE.png|Installer published by BEAUCOMM (shareware) Category:Games External links * Game download links for In Search of Dr. Riptide (Shareware) * BEAUCOMM website - In Search of Dr. Riptide * In Search of Dr. Riptide at RGB Classic Games * In Search of Dr. Riptide at ModdingWiki